


Forgive Me, Father

by bubble_bobb



Series: Sinful [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Priest & Demon, Priest Kink, Smut, idk don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Hongjoong is not sure if he should be doing this but he also needs to treat himself once in a while.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Sinful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Forgive Me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
It's HJ's birthday so I thought I'd post something  
Hope you enjoy  
Let me know what you liked and what you didn't in the comments and see you next time

Hongjoong lifts his hand, knocking softly on the heavy wooden door. 

He's not sure if he should be doing this but he needs to treat himself once in a while. Seonghwa has also been too distracting lately. 

Everything about him makes Hongjoong want to take him in front of everyone. Just take off all those robes and hear him whine in that heavenly voice of his. Sometimes Hongjoong also feels like Seonghwa knows who he actually is by the way he looks at him and talks to him so carefully and almost unsurely, but that's impossible. 

Seconds later he hears Seonghwa invite him inside with a confident and sweet tone. Hongjoong takes a deep breath and pushes the door open, stepping inside the older's office.

"Ah, Mr. Kim."

Seonghwa says, a small smile appearing on his face. Hongjoong chuckles a little, slowly moving to sit on the chair in front of Seonghwa's desk. He looks up, meeting Seonghwa's eyes.

"Father, please, call me Hongjoong."

Seonghwa nods and looks back down at his papers to put them aside. He stacks them and puts them into one of his drawers. He sits more comfortably in his chair, looking into Hongjoong's eyes.

"As you wish, Hongjoong. What do you think I can help you with?"

Hongjoong sighs, playing with his thumbs in his lap. He would love to tell the other right away but playing with people always was, and still is, one of his favorite things to do.

"I'm here to ask you for forgiveness."

Seonghwa hums, frowning slightly. He opens his mouth to talk but gets cut off by Hongjoong speaking again.

"I've been having, certain thoughts lately."

Seonghwa nods, suddenly feeling uneasy. He clears his throat, frowning deeper upon seeing Hongjoong smirk at his own words.

"If that is true, you just have to remember that your believe in God is stronger than sin, Hongjoong-ssi."

Hongjoong nods, laying his head in his hands with another, deeper, sigh. He tilts his head, looking at the older up and down while biting his lip. He runs a hand through his hair and slightly shifts closer, sitting at the edge of the chair.

He notices how Seonghwa moves in his seat, the way his gulps thickly and his eyes move quickly around the room and his desk whenever they locks gazes. It's making him want to play with Seonghwa until he breaks him. Tease him and make him slowly open himself to him.

"I know, but I just can't help and think about the smooth and golden skin he hides under all those robes."

Hongjoong notices how Seonghwa shifts again when he says _he_. He decides to push further, waiting for Seonghwa to react the way he wants him to.

"Or what it would feel like under my hands while I-"

"That's enough."

Seonghwa says firmly and stands up from his chair, looking down at Hongjoong with an embarrassed flush on his face and neck.

"I do not know what you are trying to accomplish but this is highly inappropriate. Leave my office, I will pray for you until you come back to your senses, Hongjoong-ssi."

It makes Hongjoong smirk again. He stands up as well, supporting his body on his arms that are resting on the desk.

"I am not trying to accomplish anything, but you told me to always beg for forgiveness, didn't you, Father Park?"

Seonghwa nods and opens his mouth again.

"I did but this is enough."

He says, walking around his table towards Hongjoong before realizing there is nothing except the thin air separating them.

"You should leave Hongjoong-ssi, I can't help you anymore."

"But Father, you are the only one that can help me."

Hongjoong continues, walking forward and making Seonghwa slowly back up against the nearest wall. Seonghwa gulps thickly, unsure of what to do and how to act.

"Only you can help me, since, you are the man I think about night and day."

Seonghwa looks shocked and disgusted at the same time. All Hongjoong wants to do now is to just take off everything and show Seonghwa what he's missing out on. 

"Please Father, let me tell you how sorry I am, you are a wonderful person and I'm begging-"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Hongjoong-ssi, but for yours and my sake, stop this unholy behavior."

Seonghwa freezes when Hongjoong leans closer, ghosting his lips over his ear. He lifts his hands, placing them on Hongjoong's shoulders but not pushing him away. 

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

Hongjoong brings his hands to the long, tight, black dress shirt and then back to Seonghwa's hips. Seonghwa tilts his head, gritting his teeth.

"Shut your mouth Hongjoong-ssi, how can you let this-"

Seonghwa freezes once again, the feeling of Hongjoong's lips like fire on his skin. Hongjoong slides one hand up his chest to the collar of his shirt, pulling out the stripe of white fabric from his collar and dropping it on the floor. Seonghwa's breath hitches when Hongjoong begins unbuttoning the buttons at the very top and going lower with every second. 

He squeezes Hongjoong's shoulders. 

He shouldn't do this, he is a priest after all and this is unacceptable behavior. He should never even touch another person like this. There's something in the back of his mind, making him let this happen.

"Listen to your body, Father. It knows what's good for you."

Hongjoong suddenly whispers and Seonghwa's eyes widen in shock. He looks at Hongjoong in disbelief. He looks like he just understood what Hongjoong truly is and the younger laughs. Seonghwa was never meant to find out about it but he might as well come clean about his true identity. His eyes darken a little bit and he looks at Seonghwa through his lashes.

"You're right, I am who you think I am."

Seonghwa slowly shakes his head, still unable to comprehend what he's dealing with. 

There was no way that the Devil himself was trying to seduce him right now. He must be dreaming. This is a nightmare, not reality.

"Fuck."

Seonghwa hisses when Hongjoong bites down on his neck and immediately shuts his mouth, realizing what just left it. Hongjoong pulls back with a smirk, his hands sliding further up Seonghwa's body, feeling him up with his warm hands.

"I don't think you should use such language in the house of God, Father Park."

"S-Shut your mouth."

Seonghwa tries to demand but it comes out weak. Almost a whimper. He looks at Hongjoong, his eyes slightly tearing up. He shouldn't, his door isn't even locked and he is in his office. Anyone could walk in at any point in time. But his hands itch to touch. 

He's just a simple man and even in the service of God, he has his sinful needs.

Lord forgive him for what he's about to do.

He lightly pushes Hongjoong back before sitting him down into the chair he was previously sat in. Hongjoong chuckles. Seonghwa's breath hitches when he notices how dark Hongjoong's eyes have gotten since the last time they locked gazes.

"Knew you'd come along."

"Hongjoong-ssi."

Seonghwa warns, moving to sit in the other's lap, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Hongjoong sets his hands onto Seonghwa's hips again, helping him roll them. Seonghwa grits his teeth, pulling Hongjoong up into a greedy kiss. Hongjoong doesn't waste time in slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth, biting down on his bottom lip harshly. 

Seonghwa groans, helping Hongjoong unbutton the rest of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants to free himself. He guides the younger's hands to his belt, helping him unbuckle it faster. He pulls down his pants as far as he can without moving much, pulling back from Hongjoong to take a breath.

"You sure do know a lot about this stuff for a priest, Father Park."

Seonghwa brings a hand up to Hongjoong's mouth, smiling when the younger's eyes widen. He moves his hips, feeling the younger grow under him in a matter of seconds.

Hongjoong's eyes roll to the back of his head, his hands tightening their hold on Seonghwa's body. The older suddenly stops, causing Hongjoong to groan out in annoyance.

"I only play fair, Hongjoong-ssi, and me getting all the pleasure is not fair at all."

Seonghwa tells him, reaching down to rub against the younger's crotch, keeping their eyes locked. The words go straight into Hongjoong's dick and he hums, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. 

Seonghwa soon unzips his jeans, his eyes widening a little bit. He pulls down Hongjoong's boxers, taking his dick into his hand, glancing up at Hongjoong's face with every little move of his hand. 

Hongjoong hisses, the cold feeling of Seonghwa's skin slightly uncomfortable on his heated body. He grabs Seonghwa's wrist, holding him gently in place.

"Father Park, I think you should stop if you don't want me to.... you know."

Seonghwa chuckles, slipping off Hongjoong's lap and kneeling down onto the tiled floor.

"Who said that, Hongjoong-ssi?"

Hongjoong opens his mouth to answer but gets cut off by a groan, his hand immediately tangling in Seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa looks at him through his lashes, going lower and lower.

"Oh, damn, you really do know a lot, Father."

Seonghwa swirls his tongue around the head of Hongjoong's dick, bringing his other hand down to his growing problem. Hongjoong's breath shakes and he smiles, letting his head roll back. He would be embarrassed any other time that he already feels like coming but Seonghwa is making him more and more turned on with the way he's looking at him. 

This is way better than he expected. 

He actually wasn't sure if Seonghwa would give in or not but he certainly isn't complaining. He wouldn't force him, he might be the devil but he still knows right from wrong. Seonghwa is doing a good job, great actually. He wouldn't expect that from someone like him. 

He always saw the older as someone pure and innocent but Seonghwa proved him wrong. Nobody is innocent, everyone has a dark secret that they keep from the outside world and Seonghwa is no exception. 

"Have you done this before?"

He breathes out, looking down and smiling when he notices Seonghwa's cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. He strokes Seonghwa's cheek with his unoccupied hand, loving the feeling of Seonghwa's skin under his fingertips. Seonghwa almost purrs, his eyes fluttering close from the gentle touch. 

"Look at me."

Hongjoong whispers, making Seonghwa open his eyes again. The older whimpers, his fingers tightening around his dick while he locks eyes with the younger again. Hongjoong caresses the older's cheekbone, humming at the feeling of Seonghwa's wet and warm mouth around him. 

His fingers run through Seonghwa's black locks, slightly tugging at times as he whispers whatever comes to mind, praises falling from his mouth effortlessly. Seonghwa's eyes tear up and he sniffles a little, not stopping in bobbing his head.

He looks so wrecked already, Hongjoong loves it. 

He loves the thought of Seonghwa feeling ashamed for what he's doing but enjoying every part of it at the same time.

"You like it, huh?”

Seonghwa pauses but nods, his eyes filling with shame and lust as he continues to pleasure the other. He bobs his head slowly, savouring the salty taste with his eyes falling shut yet again. 

His eyes shoot open and he looks up at Hongjoong with his mouth hanging open and saliva dripping down his chin seconds later. The act itself surprised him more than the actual slap but he can't deny the pain and pleasure he is receiving from it. 

"Did I say that you can close your eyes?"

His dick throbs in his hand, twitching at every word that leaves Hongjoong's mouth. Another, harsher, slap is delivered to his right cheek and he whines cutely, sending vibrations up Hongjoong's body. Hongjoong looks at him with lidded eyes, still waiting for an answer. Seonghwa pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"No."

He mumbles, leaning back down to finish his work. His hand speeds up together with his head, making Hongjoong tug at his hair a little harder. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm close."

Hongjoong hisses. Seonghwa nods as best as he can, hollowing his cheeks and thrusting up into his hand. Hongjoong's breath and body shake as he moves his hands to hold Seonghwa's head in place, thrusting up into his mouth.

"I'm gonna come down you throat, do you want that?"

Seonghwa blinks twice as a weak _yes_ and Hongjoong laughs, hissing when he finally feels his orgasm kick in. He holds Seonghwa still, amazed that he kept his eyes open through the whole thing. He lets the older pull back after a few seconds, watching as bits of come escape from the corners of his mouth. 

Seonghwa swallows, his face turning in disgust. Hongjoong lets out a little chuckle before looking down, noticing that Seonghwa is still painfully hard.

"Enjoyed it way more than you thought, huh?"

Seonghwa looks away, not replying to Hongjoong, making him only more correct about his statement. 

"Get up."

Hongjoong says and Seonghwa looks back at him, his eyes big and teary.

"Get up, I want to help you, Seonghwa."

Seonghwa grits his teeth at the way Hongjoong says his name, shakily standing up. As soon as he's up on his feet Hongjoong lightly pushes him back, making him sit on his desk. 

He cries out when Hongjoong takes his dick into his hand, slowly stroking before speeding up. Hongjoong pulls him into a rough kiss, full of teeth and spit and tongue. 

It takes only a few minutes before Seonghwa is digging his fingers in Hongjoong's back and whining into his mouth as he spills into the younger's hand. Hongjoong waits for him to come down from his high, running his hand up and down on his thigh. He lifts his hand up after a while, bringing it to Seonghwa's mouth. 

The older pauses for a second before taking his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

After they separate and Hongjoong helps Seonghwa get fully dressed again, he leans against the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I can't believe we did that, Hongjoong-ssi, I should never touch anyone like that."

"Oh don't say that."

Seonghwa looks up, his eyes shameful and figure still shaking. Hongjoong loves the sight.

"I can already tell you can't wait for my next visit."

Seonghwa's eyes widen and he steps closer to Hongjoong, frowning.

"Your next visit?"

He asks in disbelief and Hongjoong laughs.

"Of course, you are here every Sunday, aren't you?"

Without giving Seonghwa time to respond Hongjoong opens the heavy wooden door, standing outside the office while waving at Seonghwa, who is still standing by the desk, dumbfounded. He smirks, letting out a few words before vanishing from Seonghwa's sight.

"See you next week, Father Park."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
